The Proposal
by Kin-Sung
Summary: A week after they graduated from college, Ichigo Kurosaki decided to propose to his hime at the right moment. One-shot. Sheesh, I know the summary sucks.


_Okay, this is just an idea that to came me while I was doing my college classwork. Honestly, it's totally okay for women to propose to their beloved. There's nothing wrong with it at all. Sorry if it's short. I love hated female characters, but I don't bash loved female characters at all, you dolt. Some people these days don't understand why we Ichihime fans love the Ichihime pairings...I love the pairing Ichihime. _

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach characters. All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

It had been a week since they graduated from college, Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki were _both _invited to a graduation party. Orihime's best friend, Tatsuki moved to San Diego, California. So Tatsuki said goodbye to Orihime. But! She did go to the graduation party before saying bye to her friends.

Ichigo _always _saw Orihime as a close friend, unbeknownst to her, Ichigo had developed a crush on her. He blushed at that thought. Well, she did have feelings for him after all! He even asked her to be his prom date, which she happily accepted. Ichigo and Orihime were both twenty three. Ichigo still had his Substitute Soul Reaper powers.

Tatsuki teased him for having strong feelings for Orihime.

"_You like Orihime?" Tatsuki asked him. Ichigo's face quickly turned strawberry red as he looked away and stared at the grass._

"_W-W-What made you think that?" He stammered, his neck felt hot all of a sudden._

"_I knew it! Haha, your face is turning red." Tatsuki let out a smile on her face._

"_Doh..."_

She was right. Ichigo and Orihime had been dating since they graduated from high school, they even had a kiss.

He searched for his wallet, quickly counted up the money he had. Ichigo had enough money to buy something nice for his future wife.

During his last year of high school, Ichigo found a beautiful engagement ring while he was looking for a chapter book.

Ichigo wasn't sure if the engagement ring was still in stock. To sum it up, he knew the ring _will _likely fit her finger.

The weather was only seventy one degrees.

"_Hey! It's okay to have a crush on her. You two would make a cute couple," Tatsuki said. She held up a thumbs up._

"_Y-Y-Y-You really think so?" He asked hopefully._

"_Yeah." _

"_Oh! One more thing, Ichigo," she began to say. She looked at a neon green colored flyer (1) in her hand._

"_What?" Ichigo looked at the flyer that was on the bulletin board, his face flushed. _

"_Our school is going to have a prom really soon. So, you better find a date. No, we really don't need dates. It's optional. We can just go with a group of friends," Tatsuki explained. _

"_Then I'll take Orihime as my date," Ichigo said with a clean answer. He rubbed his two index fingers against each other. _

Ichigo looked at the display windows of the jewelry store, looking for the perfect engagement ring.

Then he saw it.

The ring had a small sapphire stone on it, the band was golden as it glistened in the sunlight. It was amazing! And perfect! The ring was located in the engagement ring section. The price was good, he had enough money to buy it.

"Is this the ring you want?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah."

"Excellent choice, sir." The clerk scanned the price of it as Ichigo took out his money to pay for it.

"Have a nice day."

"You too," he said as he opened up the box and left the store.

Orihime was cleaning out the bathroom, scrubbing stains on the bathtub as hard as she could. The stains were finally off.

"Dear me, why did I have soccer that day?" Orihime asked.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She pulled off the yellow gloves and set them on the edge of the tub.

Answering the door, it was Ichigo in the doorway.  
"I-Ichigo? What brings you here?" Letting him inside, Ichigo took a seat on the sofa as she closed the door behind her.

"You know... Since we've been dating for a while now, I've been thinking." He hid the ring box in his pocket.

"What?"

"Now that, we've graduated from college and all. You're the most beautiful girl I ever met. Your smile puts me in a good mood. You are an angel to me, your looks, your beauty and your hair." Ichigo blushed madly as he was going to say the last part, "Will you marry me?" He took out the ring just in time.

"Yes! Yes I will! I love you too, Ichigo." She placed the ring on her index finger.

Just like at the end of every proposal, they sealed it with a kiss.

On the day of their wedding, Orihime Inoue was known as Orihime Kurosaki.

There was a photo of her in a hospital bed holding her infant daughter, Rie Kurosaki. They also had a son named Akira Kurosaki. Ichigo and Orihime were both seen holding two of their children in a picture. Ichigo and Orihime both sported wedding rings on their index fingers. On the picture frame read "New Kurosaki family photo" in bold.

_Hey, can you hear it?  
Your memories are wandering._

_Hey, if you live, _

_Believing in your heart._

_The world you live in,_

_Even if you are wrong,_

_If you have something you want to protect..._

_For who's sake is the power you emitted?_

_That infinite amount of mana released._

_That behavior, that gaze,_

_They clamp on my heart,_

_And you won't let my hand go._

_Hey, tell me._

_The reason that you are here,_

_Hey, if you live,_

_Believing in someone._

_Then you, yourself,_

_Even if you get hurt,_

_Will have no hesitation..._

_If you untie the coiled fate,_

_In front of your eyes, there will be only one reality._

_If you reach your hand, and can feel the distance,_

_Then your heart will remember,_

_And not run away._

_The world you live in,_

_Even if you are wrong,_

_Because you have something you want to protect..._

_If you yell for help now,_

_Then an infinite number of voices will echo back._

_The power you emitted was for yourself,_

_That infinite amount of mana released,_

_That behavior, that gaze,_

_I embrace them in my heart,_

_And I walk ahead._

_And I walk ahead..._

_Lyrics from Rimless ~Fuchi Nashi No Sekai~ by Iku. Lyrics found on animelyrics._

* * *

Note (s):

1. Arrrgggh, I spelled the word flyer right. But gosh, spell checker think its wrong. Well, it's not at all.*face floor* Like as in school flyer. Honestly, I Googled up the word flyer and I got it right. Screw you, word speller on LibreOffice.

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, I know it's not traditional for women to propose to their man. But come on! There's no world wide law saying that women can't propose to their man. So yes, it's okay for women to propose to their man. Nowadays, it's women doing the proposal. I let Ichigo propose to his hime. I hope you darlings enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what ya think, buttercups. As long as your reviews aren't flames or spam._


End file.
